1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically stuffing meat in a tubular, network casing, wherein the meat includes raw beef, chicken, pork or any other edible meat in the form of a lump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To roast and season meat the common practice is that a lump of it is bound by cotton string in such a manner as to produce mesh patterns on the surface. This requires a lot of labor; therefore, to save labor a proposal is made for using a tubular casing of net instead of the string, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication (examined) No. 58 (1983)-37762. This prior art teaches that the tubular casing of net is fixed by hand to the mouthpiece of a filling nozzle, and then the meat is extruded into the casing. Nevertheless this method requires labor in fixing the casing to the filling nozzle. In addition, the network casing is too supple and uncontrollable to handle, which requires skill and experience.